le choix du coeur
by chattoncharmant
Summary: os écrit en marge du concours: "je suis phobique mais j'me soigne" du Twilight contest


Présentation : Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne (le twilight contest)

La phobie : Le choix du cœur

Couple : Edward/ Bella

Le rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternelle) je suis responsable que du contexte de cet Os dans le cadre du concours : « je suis phobique mais j'me soigne »

Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis atteinte d'haptophobie, la peur d'être touchée et je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Depuis toujours, j'ai une peur atroce d'être touchée. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait mais dès qu'une personne me touchait, sur n'importe quelle partie du corps, j'avais de vrais crises de panique qui me mettaient dans un état catatonique, je ressemblais à une **biche** prise dans les phares d'une voiture. La seule personne capable de me calmer lorsque ça arrivait c'était mon meilleur ami : Edward Cullen.

Edward et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis que j'avais cinq ans, il avait toujours été là pour moi, on se connaissait par cœur.

Je savais qu'il avait peur des aiguilles, qu'il adorait les **spaghettis** bolognaises, que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, qu'il aimait autant les films d'action que les romantique, qu'il avait peur des chiens surtout depuis que Jake, le chien de Billy (le meilleur ami de mon père), l'avait pourchassé dans tout le jardin et que son parfum de glace préféré est la vanille.

Mais j'avais peur qu'un jour, il rencontre quelqu'un et que je me retrouve seule. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, un jour il rencontrera son âme sœur et il aura autre chose à faire que de passer son temps avec moi, sa veille copine qui ne supporte pas les contacts.

Quand je vous disais qu'Edward avait toujours été là pour moi. Je me souviens d'un jour, à l'école primaire, Jacob essayait de me toucher les bras et les épaules et plus je lui criais d'arrêter plus il prenait plaisir à me toucher. Edward était arrivé et avait frappé Jacob en plein visage. Edward avait été exclu toute une semaine et le nez de Jacob avait ressemblé à une trompe d'**éléphant** pendant presque un mois.

Au lycée, mon amitié avec Edward n'avait fait qu'augmenter, j'étais également devenue amie avec Alice, sa petite sœur, mais nous nous étions brouillées pendant plusieurs mois parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister à la **tentation **de jouer à la poupée-Bella avec moi. Alice était une experte en mode, elle créait ses propres modèles de vêtement et évidement, un matin en se réveillant elle avait eu une **révélation : **elle devait me créer une tenue complète. Mais pour ça elle devait prendre mes mensurations et donc me toucher. Plus je lui demandais d'arrêter plus elle insistait, Edward m'avait, encore une fois, sauvé de sa sœur. J'étais restée sans parler à Alice pendant trois mois.

Tout allait à peu près bien. Avec l'aide d'Edward, j'arrivai tant bien que mal à vivre avec ma phobie.

Mais voilà depuis quelques temps Edward sortait avec Angela. C'était une fille super, très douce, mais du coup il avait moins de temps à me consacrer. Et même si je le comprenais très bien, mon cœur était blessé. Il avait de la chance, il avait trouvé sa moitié, moi j'allais vivre seule le restant de mes jours. Seule avec mes chats.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir avoir une relation normale avec un garçon mais j'en étais incapable. Ce n'était pourtant pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Mike Newton me harcelait pour que je sorte avec lui mais je le trouvais aussi attirant qu'une** agrafeuse.** Éric Yorkies avait lui aussi essayé de me sortir avec moi, j'avais refusé, il avait autant de charme qu'une **poubelle**.

Parfois mon **imagination** partait très loin, j'imaginais mon avenir, toujours avec Edward. Je voyais notre mariage dans la petite clairière que nous avions trouvé lors de nos promenades en forêt au milieu d'**arbres centenaire** ou encore je nous imaginais sur une plage au** Bangladesh**, pendant notre lune de miel. Je nous voyais même avoir des enfants… mais comment pourrais-je lui donner ce genre d'avenir alors que je ne supportai pas qu'il me touche.

Enfin ça ne servait à rien de **rumine**r ma rancœur, je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire : me réjouir du bonheur de mon ami. Et puis qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, moi aussi j'aurais cette chance mais avec ma phobie j'avais de sérieux doutes.

Angela et moi étions devenue amie, c'était une fille calme, qui n'aimait pas trop les sorties en boites et qui préférait plutôt les soirées télé devant un bon film. Ce qui ne nous changeait pas trop de l'habitude que nous avions prise, Edward et moi. Les vendredis soir, lorsque mon père était de garde au poste de police, j'allais dormir chez les Cullen et nous faisions des soirées film avec Alice, nous avions du voir Paycheck et Pearl Harbor une bonne centaine de fois. Le meilleur dans nos soirées films était l'énorme **bonbonnière** qu'Esmée nous remplissait avec une tonne de sucrerie, surtout des m&ns, notre friandise préférée à Edward et moi. Les films fétiches d'Angela étaient la Saga Twilight, avec une préférence pour **Fascination.**

En plus nous étions toutes les deux fans du superbe vampire joué par Robert Pattinson, il avait l'art de faire monter le **mercure** de quelques degrés en moins d'une seconde, nous aimions également Remember Me.

Angela et Edward étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux, mais une partie de moi de pouvait s'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu être à la place d'Angela, si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette stupide phobie… mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Ils étaient ensemble et je ne pouvais que me réjouir du bonheur de mon ami.

Nous étions à quelques semaines Noël et j'avais rendez vous avec Angela et Alice pour aller chercher nos cadeaux de Noël. Nous avions décidées d'y aller entre filles cette années pendant qu'Edward et Jasper – le petit copain d'Alice – y allaient ensemble de leur coté.

Entre les deux couples, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse mais chacun me rassurait, j'étais à ma place avec mes amis.

J'avais déjà le cadeau pour mon père, j'avais décidé de lui offrir une nouvelle **imprimante** car la sienne datait du siècle dernier, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il l'avait acheté à la fin de année 90, c'est tout juste si elle imprimait en couleur. J'avais à peu près trouvé pour tout le monde, au moins j'avais des idées assez précises sur ce que je cherchai. Pour Alice j'avais pris un nouveau sac Desigual, pour Angela, j'avais pris une tasse à l'effigie de Robert Pattinson (Je n'avais pas résisté et je m'en étais pris une pour moi aussi), j'avais trouvé un livre sur la guerre de session pour Jasper parce que je le savais passionner d'histoire.

Mais pour Edward je n'avais absolument aucune idée. Angela lui avait pris une compilation des plus grands morceaux de Debussy – son compositeur favoris – mais je voulais lui trouver quelque chose d'encore plus personnel. J'avais fini par dénicher un assortiment de cahier de partition, c'était le cadeau parfait : Edward avait toujours aimé composer ses propres mélodies. Pour mes seize ans, il m'avait même fait une compilation CD de toutes ses compositions.

Nous avions organisés une soirée un peu avant les fêtes de fin d'années pour que nous puissions échanger nos cadeaux car Edward et Angela partaient à Aspen avec les parents de celle-ci pour les vacances. J'étais un peu déprimée, c'était les premières vacances que j'allai passer sans Edward depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne et il allait terriblement me manquer.

En plus Angela nous avait confié, à Alice et moi, qu'elle avait décidé d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Edward, elle pensait que la nuit du nouvel an était le moment parfait pour cela. Elle nous avait demandé conseil pour savoir comment s'y prendre mais moi je ne pouvais pas l'aider car je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami.

Avec mon haptophobie, j'allai mourir vierge, je serais la plus vieille vierge des États-Unis, du monde même.

En plus l'imaginer « comme ça » avec Edward me rendait malade, j'aurais tellement voulu être à sa place. Mais j'avais laissé passer ma chance.

Nous étions à la fin des vacances de Noël et malgré l'absence d'Edward, je ne m'étais pas trop ennuyé car Emmett, le frère Edward, était revenu de Dartmouth où il faisait ses études avec sa petite amie Rosalie. Emmett était un gros nounours avec lequel on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, sous ses allures d'ours, il cachait une grande **vulnérabilité.**

Mon grand frère d'adoption avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est pour cette raison qu'un jour il était venu me voir tout seul. Nous avions roulé dans sa grosse jeep jusqu'à Port-Angeles, nous avions dîné au _Bella-Italia _: restaurant au look aussi rétro qu'improbable, où la serveuse était vêtue comme une **servante** des années quarante.

J'avais fini par lui avouer mon mal être, il comprenait ce que je ressentais, il m'avait alors dit qu'il fallait croire en ses rêves et qu'ils se réalisaient toujours. Tu parles… Emmett pouvait philosopher autant qu'il le voulait, je ne voyais pas de solution à mon problème de jalousie. C'était sans issu… mais bon… Emmett avait eu au moins le mérite de me remonter le moral qui était très bas depuis le départ d'Edward.

Nous étions en début d'après midi et j'étais en train de préparer mon devoir de** comptabilité** des sociétés sur l'aspect **juridique** des différents statuts d'une entreprise quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du moteur de la Volvo d'Edward. Je fus surprise qu'il soit déjà rentré, je pensais qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain.

Quand j'ouvris la porte Edward avait un drôle de tête.

Je le fis entrer dans la maison et monter dans ma chambre, c'était notre refuge, c'était plus facile de parler ici que dans le salon avec Charlie qui regardait la chaîne sportive en permanence quand il était à la maison.

Je lui demandai comment s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances et où était Angela et c'est là qu'il lâcha sa bombe :

"Angela et moi avons rompus, je suis revenus plutôt car je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir, surtout à cause de moi…" me dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans l'espace restreint entre mon bureau et ma penderie.

J'étais tranquillement assise en tailleur sur mon lit en jouant distraitement avec les pattes de Teddy, l'ours en peluche qu'Edward m'avait offert pour mon septième anniversaire.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux." Demandai-je, surprise.

"Je ne pouvais pas continuer plus longtemps… je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu ne peux pas avoir joué la comédie avec elle pendant quatre mois !" lui dis-je en le regardant, étonnée par sa révélation

"Bella, Angela est une très belle fille, elle est drôle et gentille mais elle ne m'attire pas. J'en aime une autre même si cette dernière ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle quand nous avions cinq ans, devines-tu qui elle est ? "

"Edward… je ne peux pas…" Instinctivement je reculai d'un pas. "Je ne peux pas être celle qui te rendra heureux"

"Pourquoi ? À cause de ta phobie ?" Me demanda-il doucement. "Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses une seconde à une chose : à ton avis, pourquoi je suis le seul qui soit capable de te calmer quand tu fais une crise de panique?"

"Edward…" Soupirai-je en cherchant une réponse plausible. "C'est parce que tu me connais depuis toujours."

"Bella tu te mens à toi-même, je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu nous lançais à Angela et moi chaque fois que nous nous touchions ? Je suis prêt à attendre Bella. Le temps qu'il faudra. Et quand tu auras réfléchis, tu sais où me trouver."

Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais en provoquant une vrai **révolution** dans ma tête. Sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je levai et commençai à faire les cent pas à mon tour, je suivis le même chemin qu'Edward, ma chambre était pas très grande et les possibilités limitées. Quatre pas pour aller jusqu'à mon bureau et autant pour revenir près de l'armoire. Les dernières paroles d'Edward tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'en étais tellement frustrée que, profitant d'un passage devant mon bureau, j'attrapai la bombe de déodorant en **aérosol **que j'avais abandonnée là et la lançai de toutes mes forcescontre le mur.

Comment pouvait-il venir ici et me lâcher une telle bombe ?

Bon d'accord, il ne s'était pas tellement trompé sur mes sentiments mais comment pourrais-je le rendre heureux ? Il méritait mieux que moi. Il méritait une personne qui ne paniquait pas à chaque fois qu'on la touche.

Rahhh….

Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais à qui?

J'y réfléchis pendant un moment.

Je ne voyais pas appeler ma mère, pour elle je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse incapable de faire quoique ce soit de bien. Je crois qu'elle préférait que je lui apprenne que j'allai servir de repas à un vampire plutôt que d'être en couple. Mon père serait capable d'attendre Edward avec son arme de service derrière la porte à sa prochaine visite.

Angela ce n'était tout simplement pas une option je me voyais pas lui dire : "Tu sais le mec qui de te larguer et qui est accessoirement mon meilleur ami sort de chez moi. Il vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour." Alice non plus n'était pas une possible, à partir du moment où j'allais lui dire qu'Edward avait avoué m'aimer, j'aurais droit à une Alice version lapin Duracel.

Il restait Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche du copain d'Alice, en plus il allait forcément lui en parler et on en reviendrait à la version Duracel de mon amie, trop épuisante à gérer. Emmett pouvait me comprendre, il connaissait déjà mes sentiments pour son frère mais il était aussi romantique qu'une petite cuillère.

Je décidais d'appeler Rosalie, elle avait un point de vue « extérieur » à la situation, elle pourrait me conseiller sans me juger.

"Coucou Bella, comment vas-tu ?"

"Rose, j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai un gros souci et je sais pas quoi faire…" lui dis-je en reprenant mes aller-retour entre l'armoire et le bureau.

"Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça a l'air grave"

" Ben en fait, c'est au sujet d'Edward"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

"Il est venu de chez moi pour m'annoncer qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine"

"Jusque là ça me semble normal, tu es sa meilleure amie. C'est logique qu'il veuille partager ça avec toi" Me rassura Rosalie d'une voix douce.

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne s'est pas arrêté là… il m'a avoué être amoureux de moi !" M'exclamai-je, comme si Edward avait commis le pire des affronts en me déclarant son amour. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Rose : il m'aime et moi… mon cœur dit qu'il aime Edward plus que tout mais ma tête me dit que je ne pourrais jamais le rendre heureux à cause de ma phobie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire Rose ? "

"Il était temps qu'il se décide le petit gars" Gloussa-t-elle

"Comment ça, tu étais au courant de ce qu'il allait me dire ?" m'emportai-je avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"Non ! Mais ça se voit qu'il en pinçait pour toi depuis toujours. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. À ce demander pourquoi il est sorti avec Angela… elle est sympa… je ne dis pas le contraire… mais elle n'est pas toi. Pour en revenir à ton "problème" : moi je te conseillerai d'écouter ton cœur et non ta tête. Tu verras… ça te changera la vie."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire Rose." Soupirai-je.

"Je sais Bella… mais réfléchit un peu, une phobie peut se guérir, je sais que c'est une des pires, mais je crois sincèrement qu'Edward peut t'aider"

"Mais comment Rose? Je ne supporte même pas l'idée qu'il me prenne dans ses bras alors imagine… je vais faire comment quand il voudra aller plus loin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? "

"Bella, il faut prendre un jour à la fois, oui il t'a fait sa déclaration, oui il attend une réaction de ta part mais je doute qu'il te saute dessus direct. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward…. C'est très certainement celui d'Emmett… mais pas de son frère… et tu sais comme moi qu'Edward est un garçon sensible et qu'il ne fera jamais rien pour te blesser. Tu devrais réfléchir avec ton cœur de temps en temps, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Edward, alors laisse-toi aller. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer."

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais si facile à déchiffrer" dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Bella…" Soupira-t-elle. "Quand Edward est dans la même pièce que toi, tu n'arrête pas de le dévorer des yeux, littéralement. C'est limite si tu ne bave d'envie devant lui. Et putain… Quand il a commencé à sortir avec Angela, tu les regardais avec un air qui disait "qu'est-ce que je voudrais bien être à sa place." C'est miracle qu'Angela ne soit morte sous tes coups d'œil assassin."

"Okay, j'admets tu as raison Rose." Soupirai-je à mon tour. "Mais comment je fais ? Avec ma peur, tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons, comment je vais savoir si je fais bien les choses ? Et si Edward ne supporte pas mon manque d'expérience ? Et si je perds son amitié ? Et si..."

"Bella stop !" me coupa Rosalie. "Arrête avec tes 'et si'. Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne fais pas un pas dans la direction d'Edward, pour ton manque d'expérience, ça viendra d'instinct et crois-moi… je parle en connaissance de cause, tu sais j'étais comme toi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Emmett et regarde nous maintenant : nous sommes inséparable. Il est tout pour moi, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon amant, et on ne peut même s'empêcher de se toucher quand on est dans la même pièce. Mais j'ai un scoop pour toi : il y a au moins un domaine où Edward et toi êtes sur un point d'égalité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'Edward est… enfin… il a jamais rien fait… mais Angela ?" Bégayai-je, surprise par cette nouvelle information.

"Non, Bella, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sensée savoir… Emmett a pas su tenir sa langue… c'est un secret entre toi, moi et Emmett."

"Merci Rose. Je crois que je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais j'ai peur…"

"Bella, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine même."

"Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais écouter mon cœur au lieu de ma tête."

"J'ai presque envie de dire : « il était temps ! ». Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien et tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide"

"Merci pour tout Rose"

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Elle m'avait aidé à faire le tri entre ce qui se passait dans ma tête et ce que mon cœur me criait depuis longtemps.

"De rien ma belle, fais moi une faveur, le jour où vous vous marierez… je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur !"

"Rose, on en est pas encore là, mais je garderai l'idée en tête et je suis sûre que au moment venu tu sauras me le rappeler " Dis-je en riant. "Je vais te laisser, je crois que j'ai quelqu'un avoir"

"Bye Bella… et bonne chance."

La discussion avec Rose m'avait aidé à y voir plus clair même si j'étais toujours morte de trouille. J'allai faire comme Rose m'a dit : écouter mon cœur et suivre mon instinct.

Je grimpai dans mon vieux camion et pris la direction de la villa des Cullen. En arrivant, Esmée m'ouvrit la porte avant que j'ai le temps de sonner à la porte. À mon avis, elle avait du entre le bruit du moteur de mon pick-up, qui, reconnaissons-le faisait un bruit d'enfer.

"Bonjour, Esmée, je viens voir Edward… il est là ?"

"Bien sûr, Bella, il est dans sa chambre, mais je te préviens, il doit être contrarié car il est en train d'écouter le « Clair de lune » de Debussy en boucle depuis deux heures."

Aie… Edward écoutait toujours « Clair de lune » boucle lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Merci de me prévenir" Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand j'eus une idée. "Oh, Esmée, vous auriez un pot de glace à la vanille ? "

"J'en ai toujours en stock, Bella"

Elle disparu dans la cuisine quelques minutes et en revient avec un pot de glace _Ben&Jerry._

"Merci, Esmée"

Je montai avec mon pot de glace, je savais qu'Edward aimait bien se consoler avec un peu de glace lorsqu'il était contrarié. J'arrivai devant sa porte et frappai rapidement, il ne m'entendit pas, vu le volume de la chaine hifi ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Je rentrai sans bruit dans la chambre, il était couché sur son lit en regardant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées, il ressemblait à un mannequin qui se serrait échappé d'un magazine. Franchement, si il le voulait, il pourrait facilement de représenter les marques Dior et Calvin Klein.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur, il tourna la tête vers moi et se redressa. Je déposai le pot de crème glacé sur son bureau.

"Tu es venue…" Me sourit-il. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là"

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure"

"Et ?"

"Je vais pour une fois laisser parler mon cœur au lieu de ma tête, tu as raison, je me suis voilée la face pendant longtemps. Je suis attirée par toi, je vais te mentir là-dessus mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec cette maudite phobie, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, j'ai peur de perdre notre amitié et te perdre toi..."

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

"D'abord, tu as raison de d'écouter ton cœur, je sais que tu as peur mais on va prendre un jour à la fois. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut d'abord marcher avant de savoir courir ? Je ne me lasserai pas de toi. Jamais. Je t'ai attendu pendant douze ans et on va y aller par étapes, un pas à la fois, même si ça prend encore douze ans… je suis prêt à t'attendre"

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et je pouvais voir dans les siens que sa déclaration était on ne peut plus sincère. Il fallait que je lui montre que j'allai faire des efforts pour lui, que je voulais vraiment que ça marche entre nous.

"Edward…" Murmurai-je doucement. "Je ne sais pas comment ou même si je vais le supporter mais je voudrais que tu me serres dans tes bras"

"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Bella… on peut attendre le temps qu'il faut… même cent neuf ans si c'est nécessaire"

"Je suis sûre de moi, j'en ai envie"

En regardant mes yeux, il vit que j'étais prête, enfin autant que je puisse l'être. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, comme si j'étais un animal apeuré, puis il me prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas aussi pénible que je l'avais imaginé, je me sentais même plutôt bien. J'avais envie d'y rester toute la journée. Son odeur me rassurait et dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité.

Je relevais la tête, pour regarder Edward, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres comme si il avait gagné au loto.

"Bella… je voudrais te demander quelque chose moi aussi…" Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter : "J'aimerai t'embrasser…"

J'en avais également envie, aussi je me contentai de hocher la tête. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes puis me jeta un dernier regard pour vérifier si je n'avais pas changé d'avis. Apparemment ce qu'il vit dans mon regard avait du le rassurer puisqu'il posa enfin sa bouche sur la mienne. C'était doux et tendre. J'ouvris légèrement les lèvres et il y glissa sa langue. Ce baiser était mon premier et meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Nous dûmes nous écarter car nous étions à bout de souffle.

Je regardai Edward, son sourire était époustouflant. Je crois que j'étais enfin complète, je savais que ce serait dur mais j'étais sûre de je pouvoir y arriver.

"Je t'ai apporté une petite douceur que tu adores…" Dis-je en lui montrant le pot de glace.

"Miam, de la glace vanille, mon parfum préféré après le tien"

Quelques mois plus tard:

Nous étions un « vrai » couple, je supportais de mieux en mieux le contact d'Edward, je ne dis pas que cela avait été tout rose ou super facile. Au contraire, après quelques semaines, nous avions décidé d'explorer nos corps lentement, par étape et la première premier fois que ses mains avaient glissées sous mes vêtements, je m'étais crispée, totalement incapable de me détendre et de profiter des caresses de mon petit copain. Tout comme les trois ou quatre fois suivantes, heureusement la douceur, la patience et surtout l'amour d'Edward avait eu raison d'une partie de mes craintes et je ne me figeai plus – ou presque plus – au contact de sa peau.

Maintenant, je me sentais prête pour passer à une autre étape de notre relation, j'avais, de nouveau, demandé l'aide de Rose lorsqu'elle était revenue avec Emmett pour les vacances de printemps. Je voulais prendre la pilule mais j'avais trop peur d'aller chez le médecin toute seule. J'aurais pu demander à Carlisle mais j'aurai été trop gênée. Je ne me voyais pas aller le voir en lui demandant qu'il me prescrive un contraceptif je sortais avec son fils ! J'avais trouvé un médecin à Port-Angeles le docteur Dornan et d'après ce que j'avais lu sur le net, il me semblait très bien, très compétant, il avait d'excellents avis.

Nous avions revu Angela au lycée dès la reprise des cours début janvier, j'étais un peu gênée vu qu'en plus d'être la cause de sa rupture avec Edward, je sortais avec lui maintenant. Elle était venue me voir en me disant qu'elle s'en doutait et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas du tout. Elle me souhaita d'être heureuse avec Edward et elle m'avait assuré que nous étions toujours amies et j'en étais ravie. Quelques semaines après, nous avions été prendre un café avec Alice à Port-Angeles, Angela nous avait appris qu'un garçon, Ben Cheney, lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle et qu'elle avait accepté.

Nous étions au bal de fin d'année, nous avions tous réussi nos examens et avions tous été admis à l'université. Nous partirions tous pour Seattle en septembre, les parents d'Edward avaient acheté un immense appartement que nous allions partager avec Alice et Jasper.

Alice avait passé l'après midi, chez moi pour m'aider à me préparer en tenant compte de mes limites, j'avais encore du mal avec le contact des étrangers, elle m'avait crée une belle robe bleu nuit et la veille, j'avais demandé à Angela et Alice de m'accompagner pour une virée shopping car je voulais acheter de la lingerie et j'avais besoin des conseils d'une experte en mode et j'avais besoin d'Angela pour la canalisé.

Nous étions allé chez « Victoria classic lingerie », évidement Alice en reine du shopping qu'elle était s'était donné pour mission de me trouver l'ensemble de lingerie pour l'occasion, elle revint moins de trois minutes après être partie avec un minuscule ensemble rouge passion avec des nœuds partout, il était joli mais je lui expliquai avec l'aide d'Angela que ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais pour notre première fois.

Je voulais quelques choses de sexy sans être provoquant et de simple, mais pas aussi simple que mes dessous actuels en coton uni. J'avais erré dans les rayons plusieurs minutes, essayant de m'imaginer dans certains des modèles exposés. Je commençai par croire que je ne trouverai jamais et c'est à ce moment là que je vis l'ensemble parfait. Un soutien-gorge pigeonnant bleu nuit avec le shorty assorti, je savais qu'Edward allait adorer : le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur préférée.

Au départ d'Alice, j'avais organisé dans ma chambre une ambiance romantique et je savais que nous ne serions pas déranger par mon père car il était de garde toute la nuit au poste de police. J'avais tout prévu, j'avais installé des bougies partout dans ma chambres, préparé ma chaîne hifi avec une musique romantique.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Edward le lendemain et je voulais lui faire ce cadeau.

Mon plan étais prêt : j'allais me déshabillé m'installer sur mon lit et puis l'appeler car j'avais besoin d'aide pour attraper le matelas gonflable sur l'étagère du haut. Malgré son absence mon père avait accepté qu'Edward dorme à la maison – et même dans ma chambre – à condition qu'il passe la nuit sur un matelas pneumatique.

Mais ce que Charlie ignorait c'est que d'habitude, lorsque qu'Edward passait la nuit à la maison et que nous étions sûrs qu'il dormait à profondément, Edward venait dans mon lit et nous dormions enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais nerveuse comme l'enfer, mais je savais ce que je voulais pour la première fois de ma vie et je savais que c'était Edward.

J'entendis sonner à la porte, je n'avais pas besoin de me poser la question sur mon visiteur, c'était forcément Edward. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et cravate noir, il était encore plus sexy habillé comme ça. Et il était à moi ! J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir écouté mon cœur le jour ou Edward est venu me faire sa déclaration.

"Bella, tu es magnifique" Me complimenta-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec passion. "J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi"

Il me tendit une boite avec une fleur en boutonnière

"Merci Edward… Elle est magnifique"

Nous partîmes au bal dans sa Volvo, j'aimais bien cette voiture, elle avait des courbes géniales et je rêvais de la conduire un jour mais… même si Emmett m'avait dit une fois que les rêve se réalisait toujours, là, je ne pensais pas que celui-ci se réalise un jour, il faudrait que je tue Edward pour avoir une chance de conduire sa voiture. Et ce n'est pas une option, je l'aimai de trop.

Le bal était génial, les organisateurs avait fait les choses en grand, ils avaient réussi à avoir un super DJ qui nous passait énormément de Colplay – notre groupe préféré – nous avions dansé sur _Paradise_ et ironie du sort elle se trouvait sur la compile que j'avais préparé pour le reste de la soirée.

Nous avions quitté le bal vers 23h30, j'avais prétendu être un peu fatiguée et Edward avait aussitôt proposé de me raccompagner à la maison. Je commençai à me sentir nerveuse et excitée en même temps, c'était vraiment un cocktail étrange.

Arrivés à la maison, je prétextai une envie pressante pour pouvoir m'éclipser dans ma chambre et tout préparer. Rapidement, j'enlevai rapidement ma robe, détachais mes cheveux, alluma toutes les bougies, répandis des pétales de rose en formant un chemin de la porte jusqu'à mon lit et mis en route la chaine hifi en fond sonore, je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir que je n'avais rien oublié, l'ambiance était parfaite comme je l'ai toujours rêvé.

Quand je fus prête, j'appelai Edward. Je l'entendis monter l'escalier rapidement, il entra sans hésiter dans ma chambre et se figea en me voyant étendue sur le lit avec pour seuls vêtements les dessous que j'avais achetés avec Angela et Alice. Il me regardait avec un grand étonnement puis un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'un éclair de luxure traversait ses prunelles vertes émeraude.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?"

"Bella tu es magnifique" Murmura-t-il doucement.

" Edward, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir, j'ai envie de toi."

"Bella, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra."

"Edward, je suis plus que prête et j'en ai envie."

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en me transmettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je dénouai rapidement sa cravate et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise et il commença à embrassé mon cou, mes épaules. Il se redressa pour m'aider à enlever sa chemise et à mon tour j'embrassai ses larges épaules puis descendis plus bas pour embrasser son torse. Il commença par me caresser les hanches et la taille, je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

Je frissonnai de plaisir.

"Tu as froid, mon amour ?" me demanda-t-il avec un regard plein d'amour

"Non, je suis bien, je me sens bien dans tes bras et j'ai envie de plus."

Il descendit à son tour vers ma poitrine et me demanda silencieusement la permission pour m'ôter mon soutient gorge, je la lui donnai sans avoir à y réfléchir. Je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant lui et je ne me sentais pas du tout gênée ou mal à l'aise. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse me toucher un jour sans que je ne panique, je me voyais finir ma vie seule et vierge et maintenant j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et j'étais prête à me donner entièrement à lui. Il commença à caresser mes seins, je n'avais plus aucune appréhension et tout ses gestes étaient plein d'amour, je me sentais en sécurité.

Je le caressai moi aussi et à un moment je le renversai pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses, bien entendu, je sentis son érection sous moi, j'avais envie de lui rendre chacune de ses caresses et d'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de peau en traçant un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à sa ceinture. J'entrepris de lui enlever son pantalon et il me laissa faire, il souleva les hanches pour je puisse lui enlever, nous étions tout les deux en sous vêtement.

Il me renversa sur le lit à son tour et commença à embrasser mes seins, j'avais l'impression de flotter en dehors de mon corps, j'avais un sentiment de plénitude, je crois que je viens de ressentir mon première orgasme. C'était… je n'avais pas de mot pour le décrire.

J'avais envie de rendre la pareille à Edward alors je glissai ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer et commençai à caresser sa virilité dressée par l'envie. Je ne sais pas si mes gestes étaient les bons je relevai la tête pour observer ses réactions et à son expression je sus que ce que je faisais lui plaisait. Il m'avertit qu'il allait venir mais je continuai mes caresses plus rapidement, il cria mon prénom, en jouissant, il était magnifique.

"Waouh, Bella, je t'aime tu sais ? Tu me rends super heureux, je voudrais te faire l'amour maintenant."

Il me regardait avec tant amour que je sus sans **hésitation** que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Edward m'allongea sur le dos, il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, il descendit vers mes seins qui était devenus hyper sensibles, il les embrassa un à un avec douceur, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Il continua son chemin lentement sur mon ventre, je me sentais de plus en plus excitée, il s'arrêta à l'élastique de mon shorty. Il me regarda comme pour avoir mon approbation pour aller plus loin, je lui fis un grand sourire, il glissa sa main sous ma lingerie. C'était la première fois que nous dépassions la barrière de nos sous vêtements, il commença à caresser mon sexe qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus, je me cambrais pour aller à la rencontre de sa main. Il finit par me retirer complètement ma petite culotte. J'en fus plus qu'heureuse, d'être débarrassée de cette barrière de tissus qui m'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son touché, plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas d'être touchée une autre personne.

J'étais nue devant Edward et je m'en éprouvais aucune timidité, j'en voulais plus.

"Si je te fais mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je t'aime Bella"

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler, il m'écarta doucement les cuisses et il glissa lentement un doigt en moi. Il commença à le bouger, doucement, je pouvais sentir mon plaisir se reconstruire mais c'était encore plus fort que la première fois, et au moment où Edward joua avec mon petit paquet de nerfs, mon orgasme me foudroya.

C'était intense, je criai le nom d'Edward, il m'avait envoyé au septième ciel, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais, j'arrivais à peine à respirer, quand je redescendis sur terre, Edward me regarda avec un sourire immense.

« Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi." me dit Edward avec un regard brillant d'amour

Edward retira son boxer, je le regardai en me léchant les lèvres, mais j'avais une petite peur quand même et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de ma phobie. Je savais que j'allai avoir mal la première fois, Alice me l'avait dit, je m'étais préparé à la douleur. Mais Edward était grand… vraiment grand… et gros, alors j'avais peur d'avoir vraiment mal.

Edward récupéra son pantalon sur le sol et sortit un préservatif de son portefeuille. Je souris, il était prévoyant mais nous n'en aurions pas besoin. Je prenais la pilule depuis plus d'un mois et je nous savais aussi vierge l'un que l'autre. Il était le premier et je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. J'attrapai l'étui argenté et le lançai en direction de mon bureau avant de lui dire timidement :

"Je prends la pilule et je ne veux rien entre nous… jamais…"

"Tu en es sûre Bella ?"

"J'en ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose de toute ma vie"

Écartant doucement mes cuisses, il se rallongea sur moi et m'embrassa avec passion. Il se positionna à mon entrée, il me regarda une dernière fois pour avoir mon accord puis je sentis sa virilité pénétrer en moi. Une de sensation étrange, comme si j'étais étirée de l'intérieur. Je sentis une vive douleur au moment où il transperça ma virginité. Edward me vit grimacer, il m'embrassa doucement pour me faire oublier la douleur, il était complètement en moi et malgré la brûlure, je me sentais bien.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour me laisser m'habituer à sa présence, il me regarda pour savoir s'il pouvait bouger, j'imaginai à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui de se retenir. Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer, il commença à bouger, lentement, au rythme de la musique de Colplay "_Paradise_" qui passait en fond sonore.

J'étais tellement bien, je sentais mes muscles internes se resserrer sur le membre d'Edward, je savais que j'étais proche de l'orgasme, Edward du le sentir également car il accéléra ses va-et-vient et nous trouvâmes notre libération en même temps. C'était magique. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on n'entendait rien d'autre que la musique qui continuait à tourner en sourdine. Nous qui étions dans un état de bien-être absolu.

"C'était… magique, et encore le mot est pas assez fort" Je regardai l'heure sur mon radio réveil, il était minuit passé: "Bon anniversaire mon amour"

"Je viens de recevoir le meilleur des cadeaux : toi. Je t'aime tellement…" Il m'embrassa avant de me demander : "Comment te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

"Je me sens délicieusement bien" répondis-je en souriant puis je lui chuchotai à l'oreille : "j'ai très envie de recommencer…"

Cette nuit là, nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois, et je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu être heureuse plus tôt si du départ j'avais écouté mon cœur au lieu de ma tête.


End file.
